Ghost Trick: Seven Deadly Sins
by Jakeun Kangajii
Summary: The world will be destroyed in less than three weeks and only the Chosen Ones can prevent it. The only problem is, they don't exist. Working together with a mysterious spirit, Sissel will need to use every bit of his power in order to save the world.
1. First Day

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING. Speech Key:**

"Sissel talking out loud"

_Sissel thinking_

_"Hiras_ _talking"_

* * *

><p>Ghost Trick: 7 Deadly Sins<p>

Sunday 8:02

All was peaceful in the dark alleyway, save for a little black and very unusual kitten named Sissel. He stared in shock of a body of a small Pomeranian lying there dead with tire marks on his once clean coat. Sissel sighed, and then went into the Ghost World. You see, Sissel is actually a spirit possessing his own dead body when he was killed by a special meteorite which gives dead people the powers of the dead, which just means that he can possess stuff (like his body for example) and other things like umbrellas as long as they have cores. The only body he can possess is his, but he can do something special with other dead bodies. Sissel's soul went to the Pomeranian's core and started talking with his good buddy, Missile.

"Hi Sissel!" came the happy bark of the little dog. Sissel sighed again, making no comments as he went to see how Missile died _again_.

4 minutes before his death, Missile was running on the street happily while chasing a mail man's truck. "Wait for me! You still haven't explained why you just stuck pieces of paper in our box thing!" he cried, oblivious to the car racing behind him, followed by police cars. There was obviously a robbery. The offending car sped up and hit the poor dog sending him flying to the alleyway. The world turned black and white and time froze again as Sissel turned to face Missile.

"Seriously Missile? Chasing the mail man?" he asked. Missile looked embarrassed. "He left pieces of paper in the box thing. I had to find out why! Besides, he smells awful. He smells like fish." Sissel just ignored that last part and got to work on saving his friend.

Sissel started off in the alleyway by possessing the trash can. His plan was to hopefully find something to stop the car. _Let's see what I can do._ He went into the Ghost World and saw a pot that would fall onto the street with a little push. _Guess that will keep them busy._ The only problem was getting to it on time, as it was out of reach. Sissel easily found a pathway he could use, moving a ladder here or there, a couple of fences, and he finally reached it. All he had to do now was wait for the car.

"You sure this is safe Sissel? Besides, the person who owns this vase is probably going to be very angry." Sissel glared at him for a few seconds and was about to say something when the alive Missile ran past, car right behind him. Right on cue, Sissel shook the vase until it landed on the windshield. This caused the car to run into the wall.

"Ooh, that's going to hurt!" cried Missile. Meanwhile, the other Missile heard the commotion and turned around, wondering what just happened. The police cars stopped behind the car, with a familiar redhead jumping out of it.

"Miss Lynne!" Missile shouted while Sissel rolled his eyes. The other Missile barked to let Lynne know that he was there. Lynne turned her head while the other police officers (one of them being Detective Jowd, Sissel's owner) went ahead and apprehended the robbers, who had minor cuts that would easily heal in a few days.

"Missile? How did you get out? Did you stop the robbers?" Lynne asked. _That was mostly me, but okay._ Then the world turned red again as they both returned to the Ghost World.

"We did it! We stopped a crime spree!" Missile yelped in joy. Sissel looked at him with exasperation. "Do you even know what that means?" Missile shook his head. "Nope! Just that it has something to do with bad guys." Sissel just closed his eyes for a few seconds before talking to him again. "Let's just go back to the present, okay?" Missile yelped in agreement. "Okay!"

In the present, Sissel found himself in the alleyway. _Looks like nothing changed except for Missile's death. That's a good thing I guess._ Sissel then continued on his nightly walk when he heard a voice.

"_I was looking for you spirit." _Sissel jumped in surprise. "Who's there!" he yowled. A dark, bulky figure appeared at the end of the alleyway.

"_I request your help spirit. It is you who should reveal yourself."_ Sissel cautiously approached the figure (finding out that the person was wearing a huge cloak), wondering who this person was.

"_Where are you spirit? I sense your presence, but I don't know where." _Sissel wondered what was up so he answered. "I'm at your feet uh…" He paused, not knowing what to call this person, which sounded feminine now that he thought about it.

"_Wait, so you're saying that you're a cat? Not what I had in mind… call me Hiras."_ Sissel slightly calmed down a little bit. "The name's Sissel. Now, you said you needed my help?" Hiras nodded. _"Yes. This world is going to die without your help." _Sissel blinked. "That was blunt."

_"It's just part of my personality. Now, the world will be saved if the 7 chosen ones work together. Only problem is, they don't exist." _Hiras sighed. _"Mainly because their ancestors screwed up, got enticed by the devil, and died before having children. I need you to bring them back to life. Any questions?" _Sissel had several.

"Ancestors mean something like relatives from long ago right?" Hiras nodded. "How are we going to go back in time that far?" Hiras was silent. Then she said, _"Did you ever bother looking at me through the Ghost World?"_ The thought obviously didn't occur to Sissel, so he checked and found that her spirit was a bright shade of blue. "You died near Temsik?"

_"Uh... I'm not sure what that is. Anyways, after dieing, I found out I could travel through time forwards and backwards and to any place, while keeping my original body. Downside is, I can't possess objects save for my own corpse. Kind of gruesome now that I think about it." _She paused before starting again. _"And that is where you come in. I figured that if we work together, we can save those idiots. Anything else?" _Sissel thought before choosing his next question.

"Why me? Surely there are other spirits with similar powers, right?" This time, Hiras snorted.

_"Don't you think I thought of that_? _Yes there are others, but they were all total #$#. They said stuff like 'We're dead, it doesn't concern us' and stuff. They should at least be somewhat concerned." _Sissel looked at her with amusement. His steadily growing vocabulary just got a bit bigger.

_"So, you're going to help or not? 'Cause honestly, you're the only one left." _Sissel shrugged. _Why not? _Then Sissel realized something.

"Hey, going that far in time and changing their fates, is it going to affect this current timeline much?" Hiras shrugged. _" I doubt it. Unless the Chosen ones turn into international sensations_. _Heh, what would they be? Singers? That's interesting. I've got time for one more, then you have to decide." _Sissel thought a little before coming up with the final question. "When is this end of the world coming?"

_"Less than three weeks." _was the blunt reply. _"Relax, it's plenty of time to save those guys. We save them this week, explain the situation next week, and then hope they do well. Simple as that." _Sissel was just staring. "You know that didn't help me calm down at all, right?"

_"... Right then. So, you're going to help, right?" _Sissel replied, "Of course!" Hiras then looked at the sky.

_"It's getting late. You should be getting home. Meet me tomorrow, same time, same place, okay?" _With that, Hiras vanished. As Sissel walked home, he couldn't help but wonder to himself. _What the heck did I get myself into?_

* * *

><p><strong>First chapter of first fanfic. Whoo! Review please! Tell me if I suck or anything, okay? Thank you!<strong>


	2. Monday, Gluttony

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing except plot. Not even Hiras. I'll explain that later.

* * *

><p>Ghost Trick: 7 Deadly Sins<p>

Monday 9:46 A.M

"Morning Sissel!" Sissel opened his eyes and found Kamila, Detective Jowd's daughter, smiling at him. Before you ask, it is summer vacation, so Kamila can afford to wake up later. Sissel stretched and mewed, making Kamila start hugging him. "You're so cute this morning! Did you go somewhere exciting last night?" Sissel meowed, just looking at her quizzically. That is when the doorbell rang. Kamila put Sissel down. "I'm coming!" Sissel looked inside the Ghost World and found that it was Lynne, who had Missile with her. Coming back, Sissel saw Kamila open the door again and let Lynne in. "Hi Lynne! Hi Missile! What are you doing here?" Lynne laughed.

"Just here for a visit. Hey, is your dad home?" Lynne asked. Kamila nodded.

"Yep, but he's busy with something in his room. I'm not sure what it is though." Kamila tilted her head and looked puzzled. "Maybe something to do with work?" Then Jowd came out into the living room.

"Well, the reports done." Jowd sighed before realizing Lynne was there with Missile on her lap. "Oh uh, did Kamila let you in?" Lynne put Missile down and stood up. "Yep! So, the report's done? 'Bout time! Oh, I also found out the broken vase's owner." Lynne smiled. "It was Yomiel. Turns out he was making it for his fiancée. Sweet right?" Sissel started choking while Missile rushed to his side.

"Sissel? DON'T DIE ON ME!" Sissel quickly recovered. He looked at Missile with a WTF look. "Seriously Missile? I'm already dead, remember?" He was ignored. _So it was Yomiel's vase? Guess I owe him an apology._ Sissel then went out through the cat door Jowd put in, with Missile getting stuck while following him. "Um… a little help here? Sissel?" Sissel ignored him, knowing that eventually, Lynne would see the problem. Besides, he was planning on going to Yomiel's house alone. The street is very busy during the morning, so Sissel got run over several times. Thankfully he's somewhat immortal so he's perfectly fine. It's just a minor distraction for making it to Yomiel's apartment, he climbed up onto where the vase used to be. There, he saw Yomiel grumbling to himself while he was steadily making another vase. _Ah. My bad. _He jumped into Yomiel's core.

"Sissel! What are you doing! I need to finish this by tonight!" Yomiel yelled.

"Sorry, it was my fault your vase broke. But I thought you lived downtown."

"I moved. Finally had enough money to buy somewhere decent. Other place was #$#." It was obvious that Yomiel was in a bad mood. "And what do you mean that it was your fault?"

"Ah, you see…" Poor Sissel had to explain the whole thing. Everything, except the part where he met Hiras. However, he thought about it. Thinking about it in the Ghost World was the same as telling the other person.

"You met a strange person in a cloak named Hiras?"

"Crap, I forgot that there are no secrets in… the… Ghost… World… Aw CRAP!" This startled Yomiel.

"What? What's wrong?"

"Whenever Hiras paused, it was obvious she was thinking something. I didn't hear what those thoughts were!" Yomiel looked shocked.

"That's not good. And you still agreed to go with her plan! What if she was with that Organization!"

"That's what I'm going to find out tonight. Wish me luck." He then left the Ghost World and started to head home. Yomiel saw him jump the building and sighed. He really hoped that those guys weren't involved.

To be honest, the only major thing that happened before night came was that Lynne didn't notice her dog trapped in the cat door until Kamila pointed it out. It took about 25 minutes before Sissel (having to stay out there for 20 minutes) decided to help out a little by pushing him inside. Needless to say, Missile won't have as many treats from now on.

Monday 8:05 P.M

Sissel waited near the alley and was quite irritated. _Really. Does she have to be late? _Bored, he went to the Ghost World and found Hiras' core. "Seriously? You were here all this time?"

"_Impatient much?" _Hiras sighed. _"Well, you know what to do. So, shall we begin?" _Sissel looked at her questioningly.

"Hold on, why is it that I can't hear your thoughts? Who are you really?"

"_Excuse me? Hear my thoughts? I know you're a spirit, but isn't that a bit over the top?"_ There was no reply from Sissel.

_It looks like she doesn't know much about the Ghost World. _"Also, why do you wear that really bulky cloak?" There was no reply from Hiras. _Really? It's just a cloak… right?_

"…_Let's just get going." _With that, Hiras and surprisingly Sissel glowed a bright blue light before vanishing.

7:38 P.M

"My lady…?" asked a trembling man, dressed as a chef. He would be considered quite handsome with his blue hair and eyes… if he didn't look so pathetic. "May I ask you something?" The lady in question was a red haired woman, who could be considered quite beautiful with her red hair and dress… if she wasn't eating something that vaguely looked like a lemur's bloody head, seasoned with what vaguely looked like poison ivy. Her name is Banika Conchita

"What is it Bakaito? It better be about my next meal." The poor chef gulped before speaking.

"I request to have a … day off my lady." The chef named Bakaito (who hated the name by the way) was shaking like mad, to the point where his hat fell off. To his surprise, Conchita smiled.

"Guess what? Now I know what I'm going to have for my next meal." She smiled deviously as she grabbed a steak knife (which was surprisingly clean, guess she didn't use it yet) and started walking towards the chef, who knew exactly what was next. He backed away from her and her killer knife, but ended up in a corner next to a bookshelf. Why she had it, no one knew. No one took care of it in a long time, and the screws were about to fall off. Conchita smiled one last time before saying, "I wonder what _you_ taste like?" Then, as if by a miracle, both screws fell off right there and then, causing the bookshelf to collapse right on to Conchita's head. With the resounding thud, she fell. Bakaito looked at the woman as blood started to flow out of her head.

"I-I'm alive?" He looked at his palms, which were pale, sweaty, and shaking. "Oh my God I'm alive! Thank you thank you thank you thank you…" He continued saying this for 5 more minutes before he ran out of there. Two other servants; a girl and her twin brother; were staring at their former boss.

"…Does this mean we have to clean up?" asked the brother.

"No you moron! It's our chance to get the #&* out of here!" replied the sister. With that they also ran out of there. It was as though a divine being had intervened, right? Well…

"_You IDIOT! You weren't supposed to kill her!" _Hiras yelled.

"She was about to kill that pathetic looking guy! We just happened to be here and she was coming, how was I supposed to know that I wasn't supposed to kill her!" Sissel yelled back.

"_Because, I told you that the Chosen ones' ancestors screwed up! This event was this woman's biggest mistake! Great, now we gotta save her." _ Sissel looked at her puzzlingly.

"Hold on, I thought you could travel to whatever time period you want." _Pretty suspicious if you ask me._

"_It has a 5 minute cool down." Oh._

"All right, I'll go." Sissel grumbled as he jumped to the scary lady's core. In the Ghost World, the spirit of Conchita was still unconscious. _Good, maybe she'll stay that way and forget about this whole thing. _As soon as he thought that, Conchita woke up.

"Ugh, I feel like a got hit by a train or something." Sissel's eyes widened as Conchita reoriented herself. "What the heck? Why is there a black cat? And some sort of homeless bum?" Sissel couldn't help but laugh while Hiras just stood there stunned.

"_Excuse me? Homeless bum? HOMELESS BUM MY #$%! Sissel, stop laughing at me you #$%##$!" _Sissel quickly turned his laughs into coughs. Conchita was unfazed.

"Homeless bum is touchy hm? Oh well. So, I'm here in a world where it's all red with a talking cat and a homeless bum. Terrific." Hiras scowled while Sissel tried hard to not laugh. "So, would you weirdos please tell me what the #$% is going on here? 'Cause I don't remember." Sissel just looked at her.

"You don't remember anything?" _Good, now I don't have to tell her that I killed her._

"Excuse me? You killed me? How can I be dead? And how could you kill me? You're just a cat!" _Crap._

"_Wait what?" _ Hiras asked. Sissel quickly glanced at her.

"I'll explain later." _All right then, let's get started._

(We all know what happens so let's just skip to their conversation afterwards)

"YOU SON OF A #$#!" Conchita yelled while Sissel cringed in fear.

"I panicked! You were about to kill that pathetic looking guy while wearing a creepy smile!"

"That's no excuse to kill me!" Conchita yelled back. Hiras just sighed.

"_Ma'am, you do realize that you've made a hypocritical statement?"_

"What do you mean by that bum?" Conchita scoffed.

"_You were going to kill that guy just because he wanted a day off. Your reason to kill was even worse."_

"… Really?" asked Conchita, making the other two look at her in amazement.

"Uh… yeah. We just saw that happening. " Why_ would she ask that?_

"I know we just saw me doing that! It's just… it's not really in my memory or something."

"_It looks like she has some kind of amnesia. Isn't that common when you die?" _Sissel nodded.

"Well, looks like we have to save her and the pathetic guy."

"_Wasn't his name Bakaito?"_

"Yomiel once told me that 'Baka' was Japanese for 'idiot'. So even if I said his real name, I would still be insulting him."

"Enough chit chat! Save me!" Conchita demanded.

Four minutes before death

Sissel instantly went to the Ghost World, thinking of an idea while looking around. He spotted a chandelier and a lit candle. _I swear they make this too easy nowadays._ The problem is, or _was_, is the fact that he's all the way across the room. Bakaito had to pass by here in order to get to Conchita thankfully, so Sissel jumped into his hat. He then got close enough to the candle to possess the flame. He then made the flame rise higher and higher, to the point where he could possess the rather pretty chandelier.

"Why am I getting the feeling that we're going to have a huge mess?" asked the spirit Conchita. Sissel shrugged.

"Hopefully, it'll keep you alive." he replied. That was when he had the chandelier crash onto the table. It ended causing a fire due to the candle. _Whoops_.

"_Great, now we have to hope they don't burn to death or get carbon monoxide poisoning." _Hiras grumbled. Thankfully, the two blond servants quickly doused the fire. _"Never mind."_

"Are you forgetting something?" Conchita asked them. Sissel quickly looked to the alive Conchita, lying on the ground with a plate on her face. "I think you killed me again." Sissel checked to see if that was true.

"No, you're still alive. Unconscious, but alive." Bakaito and the two blond servants looked at their mistress.

"… Should we run away now?" asked Bakaito. That was when Conchita woke up, the plate sliding off her face. Thankfully, it was a clean one. Conchita looked a bit more than annoyed though.

"Ugh, I feel like I got hit by a train or something…" Sissel chuckled. Conchita (the spirit) was also amused.

"Gack! Oh, um… good morning miss?" the blond boy stuttered. His sister face-palmed.

"… Miss?" Conchita wondered. She looked over to the table. "Why the %^$# is that table split in half? And why is it that all sorts of gross things are scattered? Was there a Halloween party or something?" Everyone sweatdropped.

"Err… my lady? Do you remember anything?" Bakaito asked. Conchita shook her head.

"Nope. The only thing I know is that I'm hungry." Conchita smiled. However, it wasn't the smile that told you that you were screwed. It was a very sweet, genuine smile, the one that reminds people of a 7 year old skipping in a meadow. Needless to say, everyone in the room was shocked. Conchita took no notice. "Can someone bring me brioche? I'm in the mood for some pastry." Bakaito looked at her in shock. Here she was, asking for something NORMAL.

"Y-yes my lady! I'll get right on it." With that, he rushed to the kitchen. It was more of skipping actually, but whatever.

"A-and we'll fix this mess, right Rianne?" the boy told Conchita. Rianne agreed.

"Right! Let's get cracking Alfred!" With that, they set off to work. No one knew what caused this change in personality, but they are going to enjoy it while it lasts. The world suddenly turned red again.

Fate Averted!

"… wasn't that a bit too easy?" Sissel asked. Conchita shrugged.

"I don't know, but as long as I'm alive and eating brioche, I'm good. And why were there all sorts of weird things?"

"_Don't dwell on it. It's better for your mental health that you don't think about it, okay?" _

"Well, this is good bye I guess." Conchita said. "Do you think we'll see each other again?"

"Um… most likely not." Sissel replied. Conchita looked down.

"I see… I'm not forgetting this though. I'm not going to forget, right?" Sissel shook his head. "Good. I think… it's going to be weird if I remember a black cat and a bum saving my life." She laughed a sincere laugh while Hiras steamed.

"_I AM NOT A HOMELESS BUM!" _With that, she and Sissel glowed and were taken to the current time period.

Monday 8:05 P.M

The first thing Sissel noticed when they got back was that it was unusually loud in the alley.

"What the heck?" he wondered. Hiras also seemed unnerved.

"_This is odd." _She manipulated her body into picking up Sissel, and then went to investigate.

"Isn't that… music?" Sissel asked. They went to the nearby park, where there was a concert filled with screaming fans. And guess who was singing?

"… _Why does fate hate me so?" _as Conchita's descendent sung the last few words.

"In the galaxy of our souls, snow falls~" With that, the cheers grew even louder. Sissel looked at Hiras with amusement. Going into the Ghost World to speak with her privately, he noticed that the descendant also had a core. _What the-? _Curious, he went over to her.

"Sissel! How have you been doing lately? How's the homeless bum doing?" At that point, Hiras dropped in on the conversation.

"_I'M. NOT. A. HOMELESS. BUM." _She emphasized. Sissel just looked at her in shock.

"H-how? Conchita, how-?" She cut him off.

"My name's Meiko Sakine now. As for your question, I think I was reincarnated. It took me a long time to figure it out though. I kept my promise!" She grinned broadly. "Plus, I now know the wonders of beer and sake~!" There was silence. "So, since I'm not too worried about my mental state right now, can you please tell what would happen if you didn't show up?" Hiras shrugged.

"_After seeing what just happened, I don't really care." _Hiras cleared her throat. _"If Sissel and I hadn't arrived, you would have killed all of your servants, eaten them, and then finally eaten yourself. Simple enough."_ Sissel and Meiko both looked at Hiras in horror.

"That would explain those nightmares. My God, I would've done that?" She then got an idea. "Hey! Maybe I could make a song about that!"

"_What? A song?" _Meiko nodded excitedly.

"Yeah! It'll be called, Evil Food Eater Conchita! It'll be a hit!" Sissel looked at her in wonder.

"How can you get over it that quickly?" Meiko shrugged.

"Eh, being a singer does that to you. I should probably get going now. It's been really fun lately! Although it does get a bit lonely…" With that, the girl left, already humming an unfamiliar tune, most likely the new song she's going to sing.

"That… was strange. Very, very strange."

"_Let's not talk about it. I'm more concerned on why you can read people's minds." _ Hiras shot back.

"There are no secrets in the Ghost World… usually. I can't read your mind for some reason. And it looks like you can't hear mine either. Maybe that's another one of your tricks?" Sissel wondered. _She really doesn't know much about this sort of thing. How is it that she knows that the world is going to end?_

"_Hm… I see. Well then, I suppose I'll see you tomorrow then, alright? See you." _Then she left. Sissel himself went back home, wondering who'll they'll save next.

_I really hope we get someone a bit more sane._

* * *

><p><em><em>I suck, I know. I'm a lazy #$, I know. Anyways, I thank my reviewers! But... I'd appreciate it if your reviews are longer than 2 words.

I have a contest for you guys. Who is Hiras! Of course, I know, but if you guys figure it out before the end of this story (who knows when that is), then I'll write whatever you want me to write. Except for rated M stuff and fandoms that I have never heard of before. So, is Hiras a character from the Ghost Trick world, Vocaloid world, Utau, what? If you think she's one of the characters in one of these fandoms under a different name, then tell me who it is. If you think she's an OC, then from which fandom? What do you think?


	3. Tuesday, Envy

**Disclaimer: No own stuff.**

* * *

><p>Ghost Trick: 7 Deadly Sins<p>

Tuesday 11:02 A.M

"Kamila's been asleep for a while, hasn't she?" asked Alma while she was cooking lunch, or in Kamila's case brunch.

"Don't worry, she's probably dreaming about being a singer right now." Jowd replied. Sissel stopped eating the tasteless cat food (let's be honest, he can't taste it anyways) and listened. "The concert last night was really something, wasn't it? Miss Sakine is very talented, and she's only eighteen!" Jowd grinned. "It was nice of them to allow us to go free after they found out I was helping with the security."

_So the Detective and the little lady were there too? Who knew? _There was a creaking of a door as Kamila walked out of her bedroom.

"Good morning Mom, Dad, Sissel," she sleepily mumbled right before letting off a huge yawn. "Do I smell pizza?"

"Good afternoon sweetheart, and yes, you woke up in time for lunch." Alma replied jokingly. Kamila laughed a little, still a bit tired.

"You know, washing your face with ice cold water can help. Why don't you try that?" Jowd remarked helpfully. Kamila nodded slowly, then shuffled to the bathroom.

About ten minutes later, the happy family was eating the delicious cheese pizza. Jowd was happily telling the two ladies on a case that he worked on recently but was too busy to tell them before. He might have exaggerated a bit, but Kamila loved it. Alma was just sighing in exasperation and rolling her eyes due to knowing that some of it is exaggerated, but in a loving way. In short, a typical loving family.

Sissel watched all this and remembered what Hiras had told him. _I'm only helping her for them. This world cannot die._

Tuesday 10:45 P.M

_"You're extremely late Sissel," _said a very annoyed Hiras. _"And you were getting on my case about it! Sheesh."_

"Yes yes, I know. I was distracted, okay? I am a cat after all!"

_"With the mind of a human. You have no excuse, kitty-cat." _With no other words spoken, she and Sissel vanished to the past.

11:34 P.M

A woman was running through a street. Her red kimono ripped, her red hair in disarray, it was clear that she just went through something terrifying. She kept running, until she found what she hoped would be a safe place; a tailor shop. It was left open due to the fact that this was a peaceful village, and the crime rate was extremely low. It was here that the woman hid herself, taking care to lock the door in the process. With that, she sank to her knees and sighed in relief.

"Surely whoever that was can't get in here. Though, I'll have to apologize to the woman who owns this place. I hope she doesn't mind…" she thought aloud.

"Hmph, you thought you could hide in here? What a foolish, selfish woman you are," came a voice, a voice that was kind but threatening. The woman paled as she looked to see the person that was chasing her. She recognized the person, a beautiful woman with long, silky pink hair.

"Y- you? What did I do to you?" gasped the woman. Her panic rose as she saw the pink lady smirk.

"Nothing much," she replied, then her eyes grew cold, "except that you TOOK MY LOVER AWAY FROM ME."

"What?" Still scared, the woman is now confused. "Are you saying that you're Kento's lover?"

"Ah, he was being unfaithful to me, but I shall have him back, don't you worry, you stupid woman." With that, she rushed at the woman, her weapon being her scissors that she normally uses on clothes. She was standing near the drawers where she kept her supplies, like fabric. The reason that this is mentioned is because one of said drawers suddenly opened, knocking her to the side. The scissors in her hand was sent flying to the cabinet nearby. The woman took this chance to unlock the door and run out to where the police was. The pink lady got up ungracefully, cursing because the woman got away. She punched the cabinet in frustration, which turned out to be a bad idea due to the scissors falling out, along with a bunch of other stuff. The lady unfortunately tripped on her way out, causing said scissors to impale her back. By the time the police got there, her body was cold, her eyes still open from the shock. How did a murder attempt become an accident? The police asked themselves this question over and over, even thinking that the red haired woman did it. The truth is that actually…

"It's technically not my fault this time Hiras."

_"I know, I know. But I suppose that was a bit karmic."_

"Karmic, eh?"

_"Yes. The original timeline had her not getting any sort of punishment, except for her sanity and a chance to get with a guy. Now, we should probably save her."_

Sissel nodded, then looked for a way to get to her core. The stuff lying around, like buttons, certainly helped. He couldn't help but pause at a ball of yarn. Hiras snapped him out of that, and then he was finally able to reach the core.

Her spirit was already awake surprisingly enough, if not a bit groggy and still in flame form. "Ugh, what the heck was that?"

"So, you're awake? I suppose that's alright then," said the black cat. The woman took one look at him.

"Aww, aren't you a cute little kitty! Who's a good kitty? Who's a cute wittle kitty?" Both of the older spirits gagged.

_"Oh good Lord, please don't do that. I beg you."_

"I agree. I get enough of that with the old ladies."

The lady looked at Hiras. "Oh dear! That cloak is in shambles! Please allow me to fix it for you!"

Hiras shook her head. _"There's no point in it. I'm dead, he's dead, you're dead too."_ This caused the woman to look confused.

"I'm dead? How did that happen? Wait; is that my body over there with the scissors on the back?" Sissel nodded. "So, are you two supposed to take me to the underworld? But, I don't want to leave yet! I feel like there's something I was doing before this happened!"

"Relax, miss. We're here to change that, so let's go back to the time before your death!"

(Let this bit begin.)

The pink lady chased after the woman, briefly losing her for a bit. "Grr, where did she go?" She ran a bit farther, then saw the woman enter the tailor shop. She smiled happily. "Perfect!" Knowing the layout of that building very well, she ran to the back of the building, where the back entrance laid. It was a simple garden in the back, with stones adorning the cherry trees that gave the place a peaceful look. "Though, it won't stay peaceful for long~!" muttered the psycho lady. She opened the back door, the door swing into the inside and went inside. She made sure to lock the door, just in case that woman that she would love to insult with words that won't be posted just in case managed to get back there. She confronted the woman, and the rest we already saw.

_"Well, how does it feel to know that you died like that?" _asked Hiras.

"Personally, I feel a bit more insane and want to rip that woman's heart out with a spoon," replied the lady. "She took my lover away!"

"So you remember your past?" Sissel questioned. Ah, if only his past was easier to remember.

"Of course! My name is Kayo Sudou, and this is my shop you know. And that $ $# of a woman stole my lover!"

_"Before we save you, I should probably tell you that the guy barely knew you existed. That woman was his wife. Seriously, move on and get a different guy when you come back."_ Sissel was impressed with how knowledgeable Hiras was.

"Did you know someone with a similar experience?"

_"Yes, now let's hurry up and finish this."_

Four minutes into the past

"So here we are, four minutes before you died. This should be easy enough." Sissel went from where the corpse would be to the nearby cabinet door, then to the drawer. This is where he hit a snag. "Great. I got an idea, but I need to get to the back door to do it."

_"How about you make some of that stuff fall beforehand to hopefully give you a better shot?"_

"You guys don't care about how quality those fabrics and buttons are, do you? I expect full payment for that."

_"We are paying for it, by saving your life. Quit complaining please and let us think."_

Sissel went back to the cabinet, opened it, and slammed it, causing the stuff to fall over, including the ball of yarn. He did this just as the woman ran inside, briefly shocking her. Paying no mind to the yelp (to the pink lady's pleasure), he rolled the yarn until it hit the door. Possessing it, he waited for the psycho lady to come, which was very quickly coming.

_"You just love hitting people with things that are supposed to be dependable, don't you?" _mused Hiras as she quickly figured out what Sissel was up to.

"Give me a break! I got nothing else!" That was all he could say before Kayo ran to the door. She opened it, but just as she was about to head inside, the door slammed against her face.

_"I think you knocked her out cold. It would be great if she got amnesia again, but I doubt it."_

"Ouch," Kayo flinched. "That's going to bruise."

_"Well, you'll live. And remember, don't kill that woman. Or any other woman you see with your 'lover'. If she has green hair, that's his daughter. If she's blonde, also his daughter. You'll be better off with a guy that's actually single." _Hiras was speaking in a tone that implied that if you didn't do as she asked, you'll die a slow painful death.

"Besides, it's not like you can't be friends with whoever the guy is. Maybe he'll introduce you to his friends," Sissel put in helpfully. Kayo put her finger on her chin for thought.

"That's actually not a bad idea! Alright then." And with that, they returned to the living.

Fate Averted!

The sound of a face slamming into a door is loud, as the woman hiding later found out. She took a deep breath, and went towards the back. She saw the back door, "That goodness that psycho didn't find this," and opened it to find the tailor woman lying on the ground out cold. Said tailor woman got back up, groaning in pain. She looked up at the woman, who looked at her concerned. "Are you alright? What happened?" The pink woman was about to reach for her scissors when she remembered her promise.

"The door disagreed with me. Ow, that hurts." She blinked and saw that the woman had her hand out.

"Well, come on. For some reason there's a psycho out there and he might come here to get us. We need to hurry to the police." To the woman's surprise, Kayo shook her head while taking the hand and getting up.

"No, I don't think so. Let's just hide out here for the night, like a sleepover!" She smiled warmly, and the woman ended up smiling with her, despite the scare that she got earlier.

"Alright then. My name is Mei. I think we can become friends, don't you think?"

"I don't see why not."

Meanwhile in the Ghost World, Sissel is once again amazed at the change of character. Hiras is not so much as amazed.

"What's up with these crazy woman turning into completely different nice people?"

_"What you saw was their true personality. Both of them are actually kind. It's just the sins that corrupt them. Something happened with them which is why they were the way they were." _Hiras paused from the exposition she just gave. _"May it be their terrible childhoods or the lure of riches, the devil has found ways to turn good people into murderers and other despicable things." _Hiras sighed. _"Enough of that. I spoke long enough and we need to head back." _And so, the hidden woman and the little black kitten went back to the present.

Tuesday 11: 47 P.M

"What's that laughing?" Sissel wondered, for there was indeed laughing.

_"I don't know, but it sounds… drunken?" _replied Hiras, also questioning what's going on. So, the two of them walked towards where the laughing came from. What they saw was a bit odd. The laughing came from Meiko, who was being carried by a pink haired woman. Sissel checked and sure enough, the both of them had cores. What else was there to do but talk to them?

"Sissel! Thanks for the buddy you gave me! She rocks!" a drunken Sakine Meiko gleefully exclaimed.

Hiras carefully remarked, _"Well, even here you two are friends." _

"Yes, and it's my job to get her back to the hotel," grumbled a very disgruntled pink woman. "By the way, my name's not Kayo Sudou anymore. It's Luka Megurine, and I have joined Meiko on her quest to sing around the world." This caused Hiras to face-palm.

_"I was hoping that bit would change…" _Luka was understandably pissed off.

"Hey, you doubt my capabilities? Let me show you what I can do." She then promptly dropped Meiko. Completely ignoring the protests, she began to sing.

"The radius of 85 centimeters is the distance I can swing around. I'll always try my best to rise above it, give me one more day, just wait and see!"

"Hey Luka, your singing is great and all, but WHY DID YOU DROP ME?" cried an indignant Meiko.

"Though, that was actually pretty good,"Sissel pointed out. The previously insulted woman stuck out her chest proudly.

"Well, of course! You know, I was in the middle of making a song called "Tailor Shop on Enbizaka. It's about past me, the part where I was an insane murderer. But I really don't know much apart from what I was going to do with that woman so a little help please?" she implored while picking Meiko back up again.

_"So, you want to know what you did if we didn't intervened? Well, you would have succeeded in killing her, then kill a girl with green hair and sash, then a girl with yellow hair and bow, mistaking them to be dating your 'lover' which is weird for the yellow girl since she was only ten. Then you would've taken the red kimono, green sash, and yellow bow, tailored them to fit yourself, and then appeared in front of your 'lover'. That's when you would've found out that he didn't know who you were, so in your frustration you killed him. The end."_

Everyone was silent, until Meiko laughed. "Whoo! I think we're equal in terms of insanity eh? I wanted to eat everything and you wanted to kill everyone. Haha! Who knew you had it in you buddy!" This caused everyone else to sweatdrop.

"Come on Meiko, let's get you back to home base." So they left the two.

"Is the world really going to be saved by people like them?"

_"They get crazier. But possibly more sympathetic. Possibly."_

* * *

><p><strong>... I am such a lazy bum. Sorry for the extremely long delay in this. I hope this was enough to make up for it (though I don't think so.) No one got Hiras identity right, so good luck! And yeah I suck.<br>**


	4. Wednesday, Lust

**I do not own Ghost Trick or anything to do with Vocaloid.**

* * *

><p>Ghost Trick: 7 Deadly Sins<p>

Wednesday 9:21 A.M

It was a normal Wednesday morning, or as normal as it could get. Sissel decided to take the time to visit Yomiel since he did not so last time. In his defense, he was still getting over the Conchita incident. So there he was, talking to Yomiel.

"So, she can't hear your thoughts either? That's odd for a Ghost Trick, but I guess it works for her." Yomiel was sitting at his desk, writing something, though what it is Sissel doesn't know.

"I suppose it does. She seems to give you the sense that her secrets are ones you shouldn't know." Sissel replied, his body curled up on the floor.

"All right. Sissel, can you do me a favor?" Yomiel spun around and went to where Sissel was, kneeling down. "Can you give this to Jowd?" In his hand was an envelope.

"Hm? Sure." Sissel took the letter and went to the balcony. "See you later then." With that, he jumped off. Yomiel sighed, wondering just what the heck is going on.

When Sissel got home, he saw Kamila playing with Jowd happily. Feeling impatient, he walked over to the two and nudged Jowd. Jowd turned to look at him.

"Hello Sissel. What's that you got there?" he asked, noticing the envelope. He took the letter and read the contents. "From Yomiel? Let's see here…" After a moment, he grinned. "Well, it's about time! Alma, dear! Good news! Yomiel and Sissel are finally getting married!"

"How wonderful! When is the wedding going to happen?" Alma asked, poking her head outside the door.

"You hear that Sissy?" Kamila picked up Sissel and started to pet him. "There's going to be a wedding soon!" Having said that, she went up to her dad. "Hey, dad? Can I be the flower girl?" she asked sweetly.

"It says here that it's going to be in three weeks, to give them some time for the rest of the preparations. Also, Yomiel says you can be the flower girl Kamila." Jowd answered the both of them.

Sissel decided to not be part of the merry-making and jumped out of Kamila's arms. After all, there is the unfortunate news of the end of the world occurring in three weeks.

_All the more reason to help that woman, whoever she is…_

Wednesday 8:00 P.M

"_Finally you get here on time," _Hiras said, her tone sarcastic

"Well, now I have even more motivation to help you," Sissel countered, his voice filled with slight determination.

"_Oh really?" _asked Hiras, her tone gaining a hint of curiosity.

"There's going to be a wedding in three weeks. You know, the time you said the world was going to end?"

"_I see… Funny how that turns out, seeing as the next sin is Lust."_ Hiras chuckled a bit.

"… What do you mean by that?" Sissel asked, confused over as to why that's considered a sin.

"_Oh right, you're a cat and you wouldn't find too much wrong in that… Well, humans are generally supposed to have one mate, the person they love. If you get more, it's polygamy and it's very much frowned upon in most first world countries. This guy didn't really marry any of the women he got but… you'll see what I mean."_

Once again, the duo vanished, off to change fate again.

10:46

"Well, this is a nice change for once." Sissel remarked. "This time, I didn't do anything."

Sissel found himself possessing a huge painting of a woman with short green hair, which gave him a perfect view of a bloody corpse, though for some odd reason, the blood was purple. Said corpse had long, luxurious purple hair, and it was quite sad to see the poor man in that state.

"_Well, time to save the old man."_

"He doesn't look old to me." Sissel remarked. He went to the corpse anyways, finding that the man is already awake, though still in his flame form.

"Well, finally something happens!" the flame cried in joy. "It was extremely boring just waiting here with nothing to see except the dead body and that lovely painting. So, may I ask who you may be?"

"_My name is Hiras, the cat is Sissel, and your name is Duke Sateriajis Venomania. By the way, the dead guy is you," _Hiras quickly answered.

"Oh. I probably should have figured that." His form changed to that of the man, though decidedly less bloody.

"Sateri- what?" Sissel tried repeating the man's name. "I'll just call you Sater for short." At this, the man looked undignified and Hiras had to keep herself from laughing.

"Excuse me! A satyr is a creature that's part man, part goat. Do I look part goat to you?" he wailed.

"_It certainly fits you, old man."_

"I'm not old either! I'm twenty-nine, thank you very much!"

"As much as I would like to continue this line of conversation, don't we have work to do Hiras?"

"_Indeed we do. Now, grandpa, keep quiet_ _and let us save you."_

"Wait, how are you planning on doing that?" asked the Duke.

"_Time travel."_

Four minutes before death

A man, the Duke, was walking in front of the painting, looking concerned. "I'm the richest man of this country. I have women from all over here in my abode, ready to do as I please. So why is it that I'm not satisfied?" He looked troubled, before a knock on the door was heard. He turned around to find a lovely young girl, poking her head through the doorway.

"Excuse me, may I come in?" she asked, her voice high pitched, and somewhat fake. Her hair was a golden blonde, in waves that suited her young face. Her eyes are bright blue, a very lovely shade of blue in anyone's eyes.

Of course, a Duke wouldn't be a Duke if he wasn't courteous to his guest. "Of course. Now, shall we dance?"

He held out his hand to take hers, his purple eyes shining. The man and woman embraced each other, the Duke fingering the woman's hair. Suddenly, the Duke's eye's widened in pain, and he took a step back. Bright red blood started to flow out of his chest, and the Duke collapsed grasping his heart. The woman stood, smiling in triumph before pulling on her hair. To the Duke's surprise, it was a man in the dress, a man with blue hair.

"That my dear friend," the man began to speak in his normal tone of voice, "is why you shouldn't have kidnapped my mother, my sister, and my girlfriend. Not to mention all the other women you took." The voice was cold, as cold as the Duke was feeling at that moment. His sweat began to mix with his blood, somehow causing it to turn bright purple.

Suddenly, all the women in the house rushed to the entrance. Some looked to be in their twenties, others in their teens. There was a wide variety of them, all different, yet united in their desire to get out of that accursed place. No matter the age, all of them ran out of the manor. In the end, only one girl, the one whose portrait was painted for, stayed just long enough to give the Duke one last, pitiful look. The Duke recognized her instantly, and tried to call out to her. Unfortunately for him, his voice gave away before she left, and his head fell to the unforgiving floor.

Ghost World

"… I see," the Duke said with his voice neutral. "Now I remember."

"I personally don't see what you did wrong," Sissel replied, trying to comfort him.

"_That's because you're a cat and have no qualms with the concept of #%#$ # every female that happens to be in heat. Humans are not allowed to do that," _Hiras responded

"I don't understand why you're here though. Why do you want to save man like me? I don't deserve it." Duke Venomania was understandably confused, as well as saddened by what happened.

"_No, you don't. However, there's something I need you to do and you can only do it if you're alive. So, deal with it. Sissel, let's go save his $$,"_

Sissel said back, "Before we do, there's something I want to ask the Duke."

"Thank you for not using that offensive nickname," he answered.

"Er, you're welcome. What I wanted to know is, why was there a horse in there?" Hiras did her best not to laugh while the Duke looked flustered.

"I have absolutely no idea. Seriously, do you know how weird it was when I heard a knocking on the door, only to find a mare in heat? The only reason I let her stay was because I was worried that she would break open the front door." The Duke looked fairly embarrassed.

"Also, what was with the little kid?" Sissel continued.

"I'm not a pedophile if that's what you're implying. Sheesh, I should've been more specific when making that deal…"

With that last bit of awkwardness, Sissel decided that it was finally time to save the rather pitiful man.

Four minutes into the past (again)

"_Okay, this one's going to be more difficult than the last two, seeing as you've effectively only have two minutes instead of the usual four."_

"I appreciate a challenge. Though, the short time limit is new." Sissel went to the painting again, this time noticing a sword nearby.

"That's the Venom Sword," the Duke pointed out helpfully. "It's been passed down my family for generations."

"_You're not going to hit the guy on the head with it, are you? This joke's getting old."_

"Of course I'm not going to hit him with it! That's my last resort though," Sissel answered. He possessed the sword anyways, and then let time flow again.

"Sissel? What are you going to do with that sword?

"_Probably going to reveal that the woman is actually a man in drag."_

"If by that, you mean I'm going to flip off his wig, then yes I am." At this moment, the blue haired man in women's clothes was getting closer to the sword. Sissel used this opportune moment to swing the sword, managing to swing the wig off his head, as the man noticed it in time and ducked. However, he did not count on the sword swinging back, resulting with a blue haired man lying on the floor, a wig behind his feet.

"That was a complete accident and I did not mean to do that, I swear."

Thankfully (or unfortunately), the man quickly sat up, a bit groggy and kind of angry. The Duke on the other hand was shocked beyond belief.

_Funny how things turn out, eh gramps?" _

"I'm not old!" he wailed.

"… Let me guess. Someone you love is in here and you're mad and want to get her back," the Duke of the past guessed, surprisingly in a cool tone of voice. "I'd love to give her back, really. The problem is… I have no idea how to let them go on their free will."

"Why did you think I tried to kill you, you prick?" the man replied, his voice betraying the anger he most definitely felt. "The male fortune teller told me that it was one of the few ways to break this curse you've put on our women. He didn't know the other ways."

"The fact that you haven't already tried attempt number two means that either your head is hurting really badly, or you've given up."

"It's just my head you #$# %$. I'm surprised you haven't tried to kill me yet."

The Duke shrugged. "I have a feeling I won't want to do that. Besides, I have a large amount of respect for a man that would willingly dress in a woman's clothes. And looked convincing at the same time."

"Why all this small talk I wonder? What do you have to gain from this?" the man spat, finally standing up.

"… It's been far too long since I've last spoken to a man. Anyways, I understand your rage, and I promise that as soon as I figure out how to break this spell that doesn't involve killing me, you'll be the first to know. I swear it on my title as Duke of Asmodean."

"How do I know you're not lying?" the man in drag asked, his voice slightly calmer. Slightly being the key word here.

The Duke thought. "Er… I actually don't know. I promise I won't but there's no real way for me to guarantee it."

The man stood there in stunned silence. At last, he spoke. "The only reason I'll believe is because of how incredibly stupid you appear."

Fate Averted!

"… What the flying #$% was that?" the Duke asked incredulously.

"_I honestly have no clue. Anyways, I know how to free the women without killing you," _Hiras shrugged. _"All you have to do is to pour holy water on that sword of yours, then burn it in a fire. Simple enough."_

"I'm surprised Hiras. You knew that from the start?" Sissel wondered out loud.

"_Yes. Also, if you want to appease all the women you kidnapped, pay for all of their child support. Seriously, have you not heard of protection?"_ Hiras lectured the Duke.

The Duke looked sheepish. "Er… no?"

Hiras face palmed. _"Also, I've wanted to ask you something."_

"What is it?"

"_In the other timeline, what did you want to say to the lady in the painting?" _Hiras asked, her voice having that hint of curiosity.

"Oh, that? Well…" the Duke looked somber. "I… wanted to tell her that I loved her. She's never going to forgive me of this though. It hurts, knowing that the one you love will hate you for the rest of their life."

_This man is so strange. If he truly loved her, why did he do what humans considered terrible?_

The Duke sighed. "I was swayed by the Devil himself. When I was a child, everyone teased me for how strange my face looked. The Devil appeared and told me that I could have irresistible charisma to all women. I foolishly agreed, and now I must deal with the consequences. "

"_I still don't get how you guys can read each other's minds and I can't. Oh well, see you in the future." _ With that said, she whisked herself and Sissel pack to their present, leaving behind a very confused Venomania.

Wednesday 8:30 PM

"Another concert? That's odd." Sissel remarked, as the sound of music washed over them.

"_I'll bet he's with the other two."_ Hiras answered.

They walked over to where the concert was held, with a surprising duo singing.

The Duke and Luka were both on stage, with Meiko peeking out from backstage, giving the two of them thumbs up.

"Please search it with this Google~!" the two of them ended, the crowd cheering and throwing flowers. The both of them took bows, with the Duke holding out the microphone.

"Thank you! Thank you! Seriously, you are all too kind!"

Luka forcibly took the mike away from him. "That's all for today ladies and gentlemen! Thank you so much to our concert! Good night!" The crowd went wild as the two singers went backstage. Hiras managed to slink there during the distraction, carrying Sissel to ensure that the neither of them got lost. Eventually, the Duke got close enough to the both of them to incite a conversation.

"Hiras! Sissel! I'm frankly surprised you're here. By the way, thank you so much for helping me break that spell. Though, I wish you would've been able to save me from the myriad of abuse I suffered afterwards…"

Luka and Meiko, realizing that their friends were near, decided to join in.

"You really deserved it though, you pimp," Meiko smacked him on the head. "Still do actually."

"Now, now Meiko, I'm the one giving him the punishment here. And he already got it today."

"_Er… did I miss something?"_

"Oh! After Gakupo the idiot here told us what happened with his story, we decided to punish him with one smack for each woman he made pregnant." Meiko explained. "To be fair, we only give one slap once or twice a day."

"So, your name is Gakupo now?" Sissel asked the purple haired man. He grinned cheekily.

"Yes that's me! Gakupo Kamui, the dancing samurai!"

"_I'm amazed that a guy like you was the representative of the Sin of Lust…"_

"Speaking of that, I'm actually making a song about that. Though, I'll probably just post it on the Internet, seeing as it's not safe for work at all…"

"Anyways, we need to get back to the bar. Drinks are on me! You wanna come bummy?" Meiko asked delightfully.

"_I can't, and I've decided to ignore that little comment."_

"Aww, oh well. See you later then!"

They left the Ghost World, and left to go to the bar.

"Hey, I just realized that Gakupo was the first man we saved," Sissel thought aloud.

"_And he won't be the last. I'll see you tomorrow Sissel."_

* * *

><p><strong>Whoo! This one took a long time to get finished. Mainly because my muse flared up, then died several times. Anyways, Hiras' identity is still unknown! Review and leave your thoughts please!<strong>


End file.
